Wind Waiting on Fire
by Hadrian371
Summary: We've all read stories where Natsu is the only tenrou survivor, but what if he was the only one to not make it home. Natsu will be stuck in time but not frozen what do I mean by that, well you'll have to read and find out. Stronger/smarter Natsu. Will be NatsuxWendy. This is my first story so lets see how it goes.


**Wind Waiting on Fire**

 **I do not own Fairytail or any of the characters they are the property of Hiro Mashima. Just this story and any OCs if I use them**

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

"run" he said.

""What"" was the response he received from the others. They didn't expect the brave and fearless Salamander to tell them that they should retreat.

"you heard me, I said run. Go get out of here, I can try to buy you some time" natsu said solemnly as he turned away from the people who had been his family for the last eight years of his life.

"Now hold up natsu, there is no way we would leave one of our own to face death while we all ran with our tails between our legs". Master Makarov said rather shocked by what his usually cheerful and rambunctious mage had just said.

"yeah flame brain do you think that we are scared of some overgrown emo lizard". Grey said wondering what the hell was going through his rivals brain, not that there was much there though he thought. His reply was met with a chorus of agreements form the rest of the tenrou group.

"if you're not you should be, this is acnologia the chaos dragon king. Even igneel told me that if I was to meet him I should run, or be ready to die. I'd love to go with you guys, but there's no way that we would get out alive. Better that one of us dies while the rest survive. Trust me I'll be able to distract him long enough for you to get away and board the ship now go". He said while making a giant wall of fire so hot that the rest of the mages had to stand 20 feet away.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

No one could get through it. Even gildarts crash magic proved ineffective against the massive amount of fire.

"guys we have to help him, he can't do this on his own we need to go around and catch up to him". Wendy pleaded while all the others thought along the very same lines.

"It's no good Wendy". Grey said, much to the shock of all the mages present. "I he used the same barrier magic that I use in my ice wall. The wall will just expand to stop us from going around".

"He's right, let's not waste his sacrifice if we all die then that means he'll die in vain. And I will not allow him to die for nothing". Guildarts said while tears streamed down his face at the thought of the death of the kid he was practically the father of.

"But, we can't just leave him". Wendy started to protest only to see Erza crouching down in front of her trying to hold back tears of her own, and pulling the young dragon slayer into a tight and shaky embrace.

"I know you don't want to go, hell I don't want to either but this is his choice and we have to respect that. Remember he's doing this to protect us but h-he can't do that if we-we're still here". She said finally breaking down towards the end of her speech.

Wendy looked around only to see the others were all wearing similar expressions. She realized that this was hitting all of them hard. She wanted natsu to be here he would be able to cheer everyone up, he was always able to do it in the past, why shouldn't he be able to do it now. However she realized that natsu was the cause for the pained looks on all of the others and in that moment she realized exactly how much natsu meant to everyone present.

While he didn't interact all that much with the Thunder God Tribe he was responsible for the change the leader of the group, Laxus, had gone through. Originally being a power hungry mage who only viewed individual worth based on strength to the man who broke through the roof of the Grimoire Heart airship just to save them, and then give natsu the last of his lightning magic so that the fire dragon slayer could defeat Hades.

She saw that while natsu and gajeel and natsu had started out as enemies, he had eventually worn down the tough irony exterior to reveal the caring individual beneath. Although the iron dragon slayer would probably deny it vehemently.

She remembered hearing at the guild that natsu used to protect and defend levy when they were still little kids, and how if he ever managed to bring a book back from one of his jobs without burning it he would give it to her. Or, how he would answer any questions the ever curious girl had concerning his dragon father or upbringing.

He was always trying to spend time with gildarts during his rare visits to the guild. Whether it was challenging him to fights (that he would inevitably loose), or simply fishing at the nearby lake or playing a game of catch. Wendy suspected that this was brought about by the need for a father figure in his life.

While he was always breaking stuff either on the job or at the guild, he was always apologizing to the master even when he thought he was in the right. He also had very little use for the money and rewards he received during his jobs so he was always giving it to mirajane for her to sneak it into the guilds treasury. Although he said he only did this pay forward for the things he would eventually break. He was always trying to make Makarovs life easier, or failing that he would always try to put a smile on his face.

He was the main factor in getting both Mira and Elfman out of their depressed states after the apparent death of their sister. Saying that she wouldn't want them to cry over her and to move on for her sake. He was also partially responsible for Elfman's intense training and the hospitalization of several of Mirajane's more stalkerish fans, who sought to take advantage of her in her weakened state.

She knew he and lissanna were almost inseparable when they were younger. She even thought that they were dating but realized that they were just that close. He had been one of the driving factors behind her return home, and after just be reunited they were being separated once again. Alough this time it was on his side.

While he and Grey were always fighting she knew there was nothing malicious in it for either of them. They may as well have been brothers. Natsu had even helped gray get over his guilt at his involvement of the demise of his master. They always had each others back in a fight even if they were unwilling to admit it.

He was the reason Lucy was able to join fairytail. He was with her for everyone of her jobs even if he was the reason she was rarely able to get ahead on her rent. He was her best and first friend other than her spirits. She didn't even care that he was always breaking into her house to sleep in her bed, eat her food, or read her unfinished novel. In fact it made her somewhat happy knowing that they were so close.

He and Erza had an interesting realationship for sure. He was always challenging her to fights or annoying her in the guild, but he was the first one to offer his help on the rare occasion that she required assistance. He faced off against her past when she was too afraid and weak to do it herself. He had eaten the poisionous ethernano just so he would have the strength to save her from Jellal, and after that he entered the lacrima after her to stop her from killing herself. Then he set off to retrieve wendy from the clutches of the dark guild Oracion Seis so she could heal Erza. Then at the end of it all he tried to prevent Jellal from going to prison just because it would make Erza happy.

He had raised happy from an egg taking on the role of father at such a young age. He and happy had spent all of their time together they were clser than anyone else at the guild. Whether they eating or fishing or pranking the other members of Fairytail they were always together. There was absolutley nothing that could come between them . They were practically the same person since one was rarely without the other.

And then there was her. She was so excited to join the group that would defeat the Oracion Seis, not because she wanted to fight, but because she would get to meet her idol 'The Salamander' who was a dragon slayer like her. Throughout her entire short life she thought that she was alone, only to find that there was another person like her. Sure she had carla and her guild but it wasn't the same. They didn't know how she felt fearing that she was the only one of her kind. Then she read about a fire mage who was rumored to have been raised by a dragon himself. She could not express how happy she felt at not being alone anymore, to know that there was another like her. After their first confrontation with the dark guild when she was captured by Brain he had wasted no time in rescuing her. After that whole incident he had started to train her. She was so happy that he took time just to help her. It was at that time that she started to fall for him. At first she thought that it was only a childish crush or maybe it was just because he acted like an older brother to her. She wasn't altogether sure herself. Then Edolas happened. When they were both captured and had their magic drained from them. He had threatened the guards to take as much as they could from him or he would burn them all to ashes. It was at that time she realized that she was hopelessly in love with the rowdy dragon slayer.

And now he was walking to his death all to protect the people he cared about. She broke down on the spot bawling and no one had the heart to stop her. They all knew what was happening and were powerless to stop it.

Wendy was content to stay there crying for the rest of her life. However short that may be when she felt herself being picked up bridal style. She looked up hoping it was Natsu only to see Gajeel sporting a rare face of despair. He lokked into her eyes and said "Come on, we gotta go. This place isnt going to be safe much longer. We need to get to the boat and leave".

"But we-" she started to protest only to be cut off by him.

"I hate it to, but we gotta go. You have to be strong like he is, and believe that he can do this".

"Okay". She managed to whisper before crying into his shoulder.

With that the Tenrou group minus Natsu turned around and started heading to where their boat was docked. All of them having heavy hearts at the thought of leaving their friend to fend for himself.

Unknown to them the subject of their thoughts was just on the other side of the wall he had built.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

He sat there listening to his family for quite possibly what was the last time. He heard gajeel tell the wendy that they had t ogo and silently thanked him for that knowing that this would be hard on the girl who had become like a little sister to him. After they had left he turned back to where the black dragon of the apocalypse was waiting paitiently for him to come to his death.

 **Acnologia's P.O.V.**

The dragon simply wanted to wait for the boys friends to begin their escape and then destroy the boat they were on, and watch as despair inevitably takes over his being. That was how the dragon loved to kfight his prey. When they knew that they had nothing left to lose then he would deliver the killing blow. But he was not expecting what happened next.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Without hesitation Natsu charged the fearsome creature while scales appeared under his eyes and on his foreamrns, and lightning and fire swirled and crackeled around him.

 **"Lightning Fire Dragons Iron Fist".** He yelled while striking the dragon with his flame and lightning coated fist before the beast knew what was happening another three punches struck him on all four of his Knee Joints. Roaring in pain the dragon took to the skies only to be grounded by a flame coated axe kick to the top of his head.

Annoyed the dragon swiped his right arm at the pest that dared to strike him. Satasfied that he mnaged to leave a rather large gash for the boys left shoulder to just above his right hip. However his eleation was ruined as the child simply ran a flame covered hand along the cut cauterizing the wound leaving behind a rather impressive scar.

Natsu let out a small hiss of pain after closing the wound. 'Damn that hurts, I'll have to think of something quick otherwise me and the rest of fairytail are done for'. He thought before he noticed acnologia had taken to the skies again and was preparing to unleash its roar at his friends on the boat.

Suddenly he had a brilliant, stupid but brilliant idea. He becan to inhale an obseen amout of air into his lungs for his final attack. He poured all of his magic into his lungs for his biggest and possibly last attack.

 **"Fire Lightning Dragon's ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR".** He watched as the beam of pure destructive power hit its mark. The dragon's left eye was destroyed almost instantly causing the monster to stop building up its attack to roar in pain at the pain of losing its eye, the lightning courseing through his blood from the imparct, and the subsequent cauterizing of the wound. It would take years of healing and much of his power to regain his vision. He would have to retreat, however he was not going to let the child who had inflicted so much pain onto him get off with only a scratch. Oh no the child had to die.

Natsu smirked at his handiwork while lying on his back, that last attack had taken all of his energy and power to pull off and he was only just keeping himself from falling into unconsciousness. He watched as the dragon turned to face him and started building up another roar in his direction this time. He smiled ignoring the fact that this would most likely be his last memory knowing that he had saved his family and that the dragon would have to retreat after taking such an attack and the subsequent use of its power to kill him.

The sky seemed to darken as the dragon unleased its roar at the helpless dragon slayer, the beam was easily wide enough to destroy the whole island. He smirked in spite of the dire situation he found himself in, feeling quite proud of the fact that he was rated as that much of a threat to the beast.

He closed his eyes and thought back on his life. From Igneel finding and training him, to joining fairytail and all of the adventures he had had. He had accomplished one of his goals, he had single handedly saved his family from certain doom. The only thing he regretted was not being able to raise a family of his own, but he still had the guild and how it felt being an older brother to Wendy, and damnit if that wasn't close enough for him. It was with those final thoughts that everything glowed bright and he felt nothing anymore. However with his eyes closed he failed to notice the shimmering barrier that appeared over the island and the glowing fairytale emblem in the middle of it.

 **On the Boat**

The group on the boat held hands and prepared for the worst as they saw the dragon prepare to unleash it roar on them only for nothing to happen. They were all surprised when the dragon did roar however it was not the violent death dealing roar they were expecting, instead this was a roar full of pain.

They all looked up to see that the dragon was missing its left eye. They were all elated at this, Natsu, their lovable idiot had managed to save them and wound this horrible monster in the process. However their joy tuned to shock as the dragon of the apocalypse turned back t the island letting out the most destructive roar any of them had ever seen. It had completely destroyed the island leaving nothing behind, and most certainly killing the only member that had stayed behind.

They watched as the dragon flew off, but none of them said anything. After all what could they say the life of the guild who had found a place in the heart of so many people had just died. They all just stared at the place where the island once was not a dry eye in the group. Natsu was gone and none of them knew how to go on from here.

Wendy couldn't believe it. Natsu had lost, and now he was gone. It was too much for the girl and she blacked out on the deck of the boat. Her last thought was 'Natsu don't leave me".

...

So how was that for a first chapter ever. I've read a lot of fanfiction where natsu was the only or one of the only survivors of the island so I wanted to change things up a little bit. As you can tell this is gonna be a natsu x wendy story. However now there going to be about the same age Natsu at 18 and wend at 11 pre tenrou.

However natsu is not so much frozen in time as he is stuck. Instead of being frozen for seven years hes going to be stuck in fairy sphere where he can still train. Mavis is going to help with that by the way. However since hes stuck he wont age so that's how that's going to work.

Anyway thanks for reading the first chapter of " wind waiting for fire" see you next chapter

Also please review as with this being my first story I could use some help and a beta thanks

-Hadrian371


End file.
